


Canzonetta

by ork



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Rey is Not a Virgin, Romantic Hair-washing, she's a greasy useless lesbian, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ork/pseuds/ork
Summary: Rey gets to know Jessika Pava. In the showers.-Re-uploaded after deleting account.





	Canzonetta

If there's one thing Rey doesn't like about her newfound family, it's the constant assumption that she's some naive sheltered little girl with innocent light in her virginal eyes. Alright, so she grew up alone in the desert. No proper sex ed, no friend group, true - but not necessarily no sex.

The trick with that whole alone-in-the-desert _thing_ , though, is that the handful of partners she's had have been pretty strictly platonic. (Pretty, too, but that's beside the point.) Niima Outpost and the couple of other villages within a reasonable speeder ride's distance, in the brief gasps of spare time she had in between trying to survive, just aren't the right environment for exploring romance, nor ever even heeding the butterflies in her stomach. The only butterflies in her stomach she had use for were the ones she ate.

Rey knows what sex is and what it's like. The thing she's not too good at is _feelings_.

She's seen this unbearably gorgeous woman around the Resistance base for as long as she's been here: racing across the tarmac with her flight suit half falling off, eating with some of the other pilots, tackling Poe from behind during a game of some ball sport with extremely nebulous rules.

She has black hair that she's always blowing out of her face, and a lovely laugh, and a kind way with the droids, and for some reason Rey is tongue-tied around her. Rey doesn't even know her name, and when she even thinks about talking to the woman she gets too flustered to dare actually try it. She starts to ask Poe, but her face turns bright red and she forgets how to say words and has to run out of the room and wipe engine coolant over her face. She doesn't try that again.

Rey jerks off thinking about the woman. She sucks on her wet fingers, running her tongue over the callouses, and imagines it's the pretty woman's hand. She gets out of bed, washes up, and creeps to medbay. The faint light from the monitor display casts a ghostly glow over her bare feet. She sits down and holds Finn's hand.

“I think I have a crush,” she whispers, leaning in so her lips are right next to his ear. “I'm not sure who she is, but she's very pretty. I wanted to tell you.”

He doesn't respond, but she wants to believe he heard her.

“So, ah, hi, Rey,” says Pretty Woman the next morning, sinking onto the bench next to her at ass o'clock in the morning, holding a cup of caf in one hand and a mangled piece of astromech in the other.

“Hello,” Rey says, smiling shyly, trying not to swallow her own tongue. She bolts the last of delightfully meaty potpie she's been demolishing and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand.

“So I heard from Dameron that you can troubleshoot starfighter shit pretty good.” Pretty Woman sets her chunk of droid on the table in front of them and slurps her caf. “If it's not a bother, could you look at this and maybe tell me if you have any idea why it blew itself up in the middle of the tarmac last night?”

“What's your name?” Rey blurts out. She picks up the piece of metal and turns it over to cover her mortification. Corroded wires sitcking out right and left. What kind of –

“Oh, sorry. Jessika Pava,” says Pretty Woman. _A pretty name._ “Everyone calls me Jess. Or Testor. Callsign Blue Three.”

“You aren't Poe's girlfriend, are you?”

Jess guffaws. “No, hell no. We're good friends.” She looks at Rey thoughtfully. “I hear you're pretty close with the fellow in medical that Dameron won't shut up about?”

Jessika's gaze is searchlight intense, and Rey can feel her face heating somehow even more. “His name's Finn. He's my friend. He saved my life.”

“Happens a lot when you're at war.”

I'm not at war, Rey thinks, but then she remembers Kylo Ren breathing damp, sour air on her face, and the burning meat smell around Finn when she thought he was dead in the snow, and decides she _is_ at war.

It doesn't scare her. It calls up an old familiar anger that came upon her now and again on Jakku, that beat-a-hull-with-an-iron-bar-until-your-hands-ache-and-the-dents-are-deeper-than-your-head anger. There were two ways to soothe that rage, screaming and fucking. Screaming required being in the belly of a gutted ship, and wrung your throat raw; fucking required a partner (or two, or more) and tired you out, but both were worth it.

She snaps out of it. “All the wires running through this joint were corroded and one must have snapped and combusted. I'm not sure why it would have gotten to this point, most droids know when they need maintenance.”

Jess shakes her head. “Our equipment is shit. First lesson of running a rebellion on a shoestring budget, according to the General. Thanks, though.” She knocks back the rest of her caf.

“You're very pretty,” Rey blurts out before she can change her mind.

Jess gives her a funny look, then a slow smile splits her face. “Aw, thank you. Are you busy today? Has the General given you a work detail, or –?”

Rey shakes her head. She's been splitting her time between Finn and tinkering with spare parts in the storage closet that was converted into a tiny bunkroom for her, to let her have a place to be alone. Sometimes Dr. Kalonia gives her tasks to help with around the medbay, but General Leia wants her to rest and recover. Rey wants to climb a Dreadnought, not kriffing _rest._

“Come by Hangar 4 after midday,” says Jess. “I've got to run recruits with Karé all morning, but after that I'm free for a bit. We could hang out, if you want.”

Rey knows there's an openly hungry look on her face when she nods.

 

* * *

 

Jess is sweaty, her flight suit falling off her shoulders, wisps of hair stuck everywhere, grease on her elbows. Rey would be perfectly happy to “hang out” in that condition, it's true there wasn't a lot of bathing on Jakku and sweat and dishevelment were just kind of part of life. She's never been so clean as she has these last few days. Anyway, Jess is pretty hot like this.

But she waves Rey away apologetically. “I'm a mess, sorry. I was thinking I'd shower and we could catch each other in mess hall later?”

“I'll come with you,” says Rey. “I need to shower too.” Not exactly true, but she never misses an opportunity to completely soak herself with water. And besides, Jess.

Jessika looks a bit surprised, but nods. “I gotta get shampoo out of my quarters, but I'll meet you there.”

The showers in the pilots' communal fresher are arranged in an L-shape for maximized efficiency of space or something, but when the two showerheads on either side of the corner are running at the same time, the sprays of water partially overlap. Standing in the right spot puts a tired back right under a lovely double-intensity stream.

Rey heads right for this spot after stripping (leaving her new clothes carefully folded on a bench) and fiddles with the controls: low pressure, warm but not hot. That's where she is when the door hisses open and shut and Jess steps into the changing area, wearing only a white tank top and boxer shorts.

“Oh,” says Jess, sounding almost embarrassed, which delights Rey. Jess pulls her hair out of its tie, and it falls in a tangled black wave around her face. Rey watches, mesmerized. Jess turns her back and pulls off her shirt, tosses it the floor, and steps out of her shorts. She has short legs, softer and more rounded than Rey's own stringy muscled ones.

Rey is definitely not looking at her ass. “Come on in,” she says, focusing on lathering up her hands.

Jess turns around and pads over. She has a bottle of yellow goo (special soap just for hair? how frivolous and unnecessary) that she sets on the ledge for soap and cloths, and sets about soaking herself in the limited space the corner offers.

“Ooohhh,” she says, rolling her shoulders, breasts bouncing. “The water's lovely.”

“All water is lovely.”

“Even Ackbar's bong water?”

Rey giggles. She likes Jess more and more every minute she spends with her, and by now she's determined to seduce her before dinnertime. “Want me to wash your back?”

Jess has already soaped everywhere she can reach, and she gives Rey another searching look with curious eyes. She has gorgeous warm brown eyes. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Rey smoothes her hands down Jess's skin, rubbing little circles in the lather with her fingertips. She takes her time with it, stroking her neck, running her hands down to her waist, tracing wing-shapes on her shoulder blades. Jess melts back against her hands and quiet noises of satisfaction slip out of her mouth.

Rey is pretty sure that the back-washing has gone on far longer than reasonable, but she definitely doesn't want to stop, and she doesn't until Jess sighs and says, “Here, let me do yours.”

A hot thrill of anticipation runs down her core. She turns around and then Jess's strong, small hands are on her, caressing and pressing. Rey is breathing fast before she knows it. Another few seconds and she can't take it anymore, she spins around again. Jessika's pretty mouth is right there, leaning in, everything going very fast all of sudden, “Kiss me?” and a wet slippery body is sliding against her, lips locking together.

Rey slides her arms around Jess's waist, one hand on the small of her back and the other sliding up and down her ribcage, teasing close to her breasts but not quite touching. Jess is a good kisser, eager but gentle, and her hands are tangled in Rey's hair. Rey nibbles at her plump lower lip, eases her tongue along Jess's teeth. One of them gasps, she's not sure who. Water runs in streams down Jessika's pretty collarbones and over her breasts. Rey has plans for that – but not just yet.

“Wash my hair?” she breathes, pulling back just a bit.

“Oh yes.” Jessika's eyes are wide and shiny, and right there. She reluctantly pulls out of Rey's arms, reaches for the bottle of shampoo, and squeezes a blob into her palm. The goo is bright yellow and smells divine, fruity and lightly spiced. Her hands are strong and sure in Rey's hair.

“Close your eyes,” says Jess. “It'll hurt if it gets in your eyes.”

“Why?”

“I don't know, it just does. Chemicals. Here. Tip your head back.”

Rey obeys. Jess's fingertips massage the foam against her scalp, up to her temples and back down to her nape. One hand eases her head back a little farther, into the water again, and the other gently combs the shampoo out of her hair. She can feel bubbles running down her back and over her ass.

Then Jess presses close against her back, arms sliding around her front to clasp at her hands while lips and tongue work their way down her ear. Rey gasps. Jess sucks lightly on the earlobe and moves back up the shell of her ear, this time with a hint of teeth. Rey _moans_ , and twists around desperate to kiss back, but Jess moves out of reach with a sly smile.

“Nuh uh,” she says. “Not until _you_ wash _my_ hair.”

Fumbling with eagerness, Rey grabs the shampoo bottle and pours some into her hand. The gel is slick and cool against her hot skin, and Jessika's hair is smooth and heavy between her fingers. Her forehead wrinkles in concentration as she swirls her fingertips against Jessika's scalp.

“I'm sorry, I don't think I'm very good at this,” Rey says. “I haven't had much practise until recently. Well, any.”

“You're doing fine,” Jess murmurs. “Mhmm. Your hands – that feels so good.”

Rey smiles. She hastily rinses Jess's hair, turns her around and kisses her again, fiercely. Jess sucks a little on her tongue, and she gasps and gets a hand on a round wet breast, tugging on the nipple as she moves her lips down Jessika's neck. Jess purrs and cranes her neck to give her better access. Her head thunks against the tiled shower walls, and Rey reluctantly takes her mouth off Jess's lovely throat.

“We should probably stop wasting water,” Rey says, but she doesn't move, still gently kneading Jess's breast in her hand.

“I guess so.” Jess rousts herself, snaps off one stream of water, then the other. They don't move for a minute, standing there in each other's arms with water still pouring down their limbs, running from drenched hair past kiss-swollen lips and dripping off their chins. Then Rey starts to shiver, and they break apart and head to the changing area.

Jess wraps a fluffy towel around herself and wrings out her hair with a soft cloth. Rey roughly towels off and goes to energetically rub her hair with the same towel, but Jess stops her.

“Here, use a soft cloth like this. It's easier on your hair. Less broken strands.”

Rey cautiously does as she suggests. Jess goes on. “I didn't feel like bothering with conditioner today, but I gotta do it soon. Yeah, it's getting all rough. Eurgh.”

“Conditioner?”

“Yeah, it's like – I don't know, lotion for your hair, or something. Makes it soft and shiny.”

Rey shakes her head in consternation. “So many things just for your hair?”

Jessika roars with laughter, gasps out something about Rey not having even seen Dameron's dresser yet, and doubles over laughing at her own wit.

“Alright, you,” she finally says, straightening up and wiping her eyes. “If you're game, I want to take you back to my bunk and do things to you, but I have two roommates and at least one of them is asleep in there now, and, well, I don't think she'd appreciate us waking her up like that. However, I heard through the grapevine that they stuck you in a cell of your own?

 

* * *

 

Jess pushes her down on her bed gently, pulls her clothes off carefully. It's nice, but it's not what Rey wants right now, especially as she can tell why Jess is being careful with her.

“I'm not going to break,” she huffs, yanking at Jess' shirt. “Come on, do you really think this is the first time I've done this?”

That makes Jess hesitate. “Well, I – obviously not your first time making out, I just –”

“Trust me, Jess, this is _not_ my first time.”

Rey remembers Azie well (had it not even been a year? it felt like a lifetime ago), she'd been the same age, orange-skinned, with a quick smile and a nose crooked from being broken multiple times. The performing troupe her family was part of had been stranded near Niima Outpost after their ship malfunctioned, and during several evenings of the week or so it took to get it repaired, Azie and Rey had gotten to know each other very well indeed.

“Oh,” says Jess, doing a poor job of covering her surprise. “I didn't think you would've had many opportunities on Jakku, is all.”

“That's true. I had to make do with the available resources, but I did all right for myself.” Rey smiles mischievously. “So I know what I'm doing. You can cut loose and enjoy yourself, Jessie.”

Jess doesn't hesitate. She pins Rey's wrists to the mattress on either side of her head, kissing and nipping marks into her neck. Rey moans in appreciation. Jess mouths her collerbone, then goes right for her breast, sucking the nipple eagerly, and Rey gives a soft cry.

Jess kneads kneads Rey's other breast with her hand, releasing her wrists, and strokes a hand down her side. Delicous shivers run up and down Rey's spine. She twines her fingers into Jessika's hair.

“You're beautiful,” she says. “And hot. Hhhh –” she moans again. “And really good at this.”

“You haven't seen anything yet,” Jess says, raising her head and giving Rey a develish grin.

She scoots down between Rey's legs, pushing them apart as she does so, giving her a smack on the thigh. Rey yelps. Jess runs a finger along the crease of her thigh, then thrusts two fingers into her without warning, slides her hand back and forth a little before rolling her fingertips in teasing circles. Rey cries out again and bucks her hips.

“More,” she gasps. “Just like that but – press harder.”

“What makes you think you're giving the orders here?” Jess smirks, but complies. She slides her thumb up between Rey's glistening folds, back and and forth over her clit.

“Kriff – Jess –” Rey grinds back against her hand, panting, and comes . Her body tenses and relaxes like a wave cresting, and she lies gulping in air while Jess lazily strokes her, kissing her stomach.

“Alright,” Rey says breathlessly, sitting up. “Shirt. Off.”

Jess smiles, crawls up to straddle Rey's slim torso, rears back and peels off her shirt. She tosses it aside with a flourish and then stands to step out of her shorts. She lowers herself carefully, and strokes the soft hair off of Rey's forehead.

“So,” she purrs, “I'm going to sit on your face now, cool?”

Rey nods furiously, flushed and eyes shining. She ghosts her hands up Jessika's thighs and clutches at her ass, squeezing and pulling her forward to her eager mouth. Jess tips her head back and moans when she slides her tongue against her soaked lips, hot and firm and insistent. Rey sucks her clit, takes long, even strokes with her tongue, then pulls back to kiss her thigh. Her lips and teeth fiercely make a hickey bloom scarlet on the soft inside of her leg, and she admires her handiwork for a moment before going back to work.

Jess groans, and Rey grips her hips, adjusting the angle to slide her tongue up inside her. Jess gasps out Rey's name.

“You taste so good, kriff,” Rey mumbles in response.

“Ahhh... want to get my mouth on you,” Jess grits out. She crawls forward, twisting around.

“Here,” she pants, lying down parallel to Rey, wrapping her legs around her head again. She yanks Rey's leg over her shoulder, scoots even closer until they're pressed together, limbs and skin and tumbled hair. “This okay with you?”

Rey makes a noise of eager assent. Jess gets a hand up by her face, spreads Rey's pink, swollen lips with her fingers and goes in with her mouth. Rey jerks against her, moans into her wet folds, and Jess tenses. She must be getting close. Rey licks faster, long eager strokes, pressing the soft curls aside with both hands. She sucks her clit again, and Jess is done. Her orgasm rolls through her, and she goes slack against Rey, moaning softly and twitching with aftershocks.

Rey rolls her hips desperately. She gets a hand between her legs, grabs Jessika's hand and presses it to her, grinds her clit over the rough callouses on her palm for a minute until she comes again with a wordless scream. Jess sighs and kisses her on the thigh. Rey goes completely limp, seeing stars.

Sometime later, maybe minutes, maybe hours, Rey isn't sure, Jess pulls herself upright. She looks completely wrecked, and Rey smiles lazily. Jess reaches down to rub her thumb over Rey's lip.

“I've never actually done that before,” Jess admits. “I mean, I've definitely had sex before, but not that position.”

“I have,” says Rey. “It's a lot more interesting with a Daltarri. No offense, of course.”

“None taken,” says Jess. “But I gotta hear the story what a Daltarri was doing on Jakku, and how you came to be fucking it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do NOT use engine coolant to cool off, or get it on your skin ever, if you can possibly help it. I'm working with the headcanon that the galaxy far, far away has skin-safe coolant; ours does not. Do NOT try this at home.
> 
> Daltarri are a Legends species of sentient, walking plant people. Rey sure does love plants.


End file.
